


b | bake

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ayyy baking jokes, Baking, Chenle is set to annoy everyone, Fluff, Laughter, Like cake, M/M, Sleepy Jisung, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: bake/beɪk/verbcook (food) by dry heat without direct exposure to a flame, typically in an oven."they bake their own bread and cakes"–or chenle and jisung bake and make a mess





	b | bake

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet. enjoy

_bake_  
/beɪk/  
verb 

_cook (food) by dry heat without direct exposure to a flame, typically in an oven.  
"they bake their own bread and cakes" _

~

“Jisung! Jisung, wake up,” Chenle whisper-yelled. He had both his hands on the younger’s shoulders and was violently shaking him awake. “Jisung!”

Jisung whined and swatted the older away. “Go away,” he grumbled. They had an empty schedule and Jisung wanted to spend it sleeping. 

“Come on! Get up! I bought cake mixture and we gotta make it before anyone catches us!” Chenle grinned and pulled at Jisung’s arm. 

Ever since Ten and Kun moved into the dorm they've had to be a little bit sneakier. Their midnight snacks have been limited from the older ones staying up late or arriving home late. 

“Okay, okay. I'll meet you in the kitchen,” Jisung gave in. Chenle let his arm drop and screeched in victory, throwing his fist in the air. 

“Okay!” the older ran away, shutting their room door behind him. Jisung sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He glanced at the clock on his phone, 9:48am. That's not that bad. The boy stretched before throwing a sweater and socks on. 

Jisung entered the kitchen but froze at the setup. Chenle had neatly laid out their equipment and ingredients, an apron tied around his waist. The Chinese boy hopped forward to hoop another apron around Jisung’s neck and tie it. Jisung flushed at the proximity. The two had roughly confessed their feelings for each and simply done nothing about it. It was all too new for them. 

“Look! I have cake mixture, we can turn it into cupcakes or a cake! And I have brownie and cookie stuff too!” Chenle exclaimed, pointing at the boxes. Jisung nodded along. 

“Let's make… a cake. Do we have food colouring?” Jisung reached into their ‘baking’ cupboard. It consisted of only sprinkles, out of date syrup, edible stickers and cupcake cases. 

“Here!” Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand and let him over to it. “I bought loads of stuff! Taeyong bought it with me because he wanted all of us to do it but I'd rather just you and me do it.”

Jisung blushed again and examined the food colouring. “Okay, let's make a rainbow cake, Jaemin showed me a video of one and it looked really cool.”

“Yes, chef!” Chenle saluted and turned on the scales. They placed a bowl on it and weighed out the necessary butter and cracked the eggs.

“Now we add the dry packet and whisk,” Jisung read out. He used the scissors to cut a hole in the bag and poured the powder into the bowl. “You can whisk.”

Chenle grabbed the silicon utensil and slowly started combining everything. The younger boy set out to prepare the brownie mixture. They turned the radio on while they worked, focusing on the task. 

“How do we make it rainbow?” Chenle asked as he put the bowl down beside Jisung’s. One of his hands had the food colouring bottles in it. 

“We need 7 bowls,” Jisung instructed, taking the bottles from Chenle. The boy had stains on his hand from small leakages. Once they found seven bowls they split the mixture into seven and coloured each bowl a different colour. 

“Amazing!” Chenle yelled, splattering yellow coloured batter into Jisung’s hair. The younger boy could only laugh it off and show his friend how to make the rainbow cake. They dropped bubbles of colour into the baking tin, using a fork to mix and spread the colours. 

“Great, now we put it in the oven.” Jisung placed the tray in the oven along with the brownie one. The boys stayed silent as they cleaned the area up. 

“Cookie time!” Chenle reached for his phone to check the recipe. “Flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate chips, blah blah blah! Easy! Jisung, get the sugar.”

Jisung wandered over to the other side of the kitchen, hand hovering over the items. “Brown or caster?” Jisung asked, not bothering to look at his friend. 

Chenle didn't reply. Jisung turned around as he let out a grunt and ripped the flour bag open. The rip spread all the way down to the bottom, dumping heaps of flour on the floor. 

“Oh,” Chenle titled his head. “It's okay! We can just use the stuff that hasn't touched the floor yet!”

“Le, no!” Jisung yelped, knocking Chenle’s cupped hands away, spilling the flour from them. “That's gross.”

“But we have no flour now,” Chenle frowned, lower lip jutting out. He scooped up another handful of flour to examine it. “See, no dirt.”

Jisung only grumbled and went to turn away when Chenle got an idea. He aimed his hand at the younger boy and let out a cry as he flung the flour at Jisung’s back. Jisung froze. 

“What the fuck, Chenle!” He yelled, turning to pick up some flour for himself. Then he threw the fistful at Chenle, most of it landing in his hair. 

Chenle screeched and ducked behind the counter, kicking flour up at Jisung. Jisung reached back to grab the brown sugar before throwing handfuls of it. The boys’ laughter filled the air as they attacked each other with baking ingredients. 

Chenle decided to step up his game as he reached for the carton of egg, Jisung was too busy reaching for sprinkles. As Jisung threw the sprinkles, Chenle threw the egg. A crack caught Jisung’s attention and he groaned.

“Chenle! Now it's even messier!”

Chenle only laughed and stood up to run at Jisung. Instead he slipped on the egg, knocking Jisung down. The image reminded Chenle of bowling and he laughed loudly. He gasped for air as he lay on Jisung’s chest, the younger joining his laughing session.

Jisung dug his hand into a pile of flour beside him and ran it through Chenle’s hair, turning it ashy and clumpy. Chenle gasped and looked up at Jisung. “My hair!”

Chenle countered the action by dragging flour down the younger’s cheek. They both continue to laugh, heads spinning with happiness. 

“Le?” Jisung asked, laughter dying out. Chenle hummed for him to continue and nuzzled into Jisung’s chest. “Thank you for doing this with me. We hardly get to do stuff alone because of the others.”

“I know. I missed spending time with you. Taeyong will be mad that I used the baking stuff for a live but oh well.” Chenle flicked a piece of shell off Jisung’s nose. “Worth it.”

The Chinese boy's smile was contagious and soon enough Jisung was grinning too. He pulled Chenle down and wrapped his arms around him. “Did we set a timer for the cakes?”

Chenle froze. “No.”

They both sat up at lightning speed and stumbled towards the oven. Jisung slipped on raw egg and slid towards the wall, landing in a heap. Chenle ended up smacking into the oven door. 

“Jisung? The oven wasn't even on.”

Then came the laughter again. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat gathered their attention. “What's going on hear?” Kun asked, hands placed on his hips (in a motherly fashion if you asked them). 

“We're baking!” Chenle exclaimed, turning the oven on. “You should join us!”

Jisung muffled his laughter with his hand at Kun’s expression.

“No thanks. How about you two both get cleaned up. Then once yours are sorted yourselves, clean this kitchen up before Taeyong comes over,” Kun smiled at the end, despite the threatening manner. 

Needless to say the boys did get scolded by Taeyong for making a mess of themselves and the kitchen but hey, they had fun. 

(Kun rescued their cake and brownies while Taeyong sorted them out in the other room)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments if you want. check out other works in this series if you also want to. and here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts and suggestions


End file.
